


Judge, Jury, and Executioner

by JayhawkWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Lexi Knight picked the wrong person's boyfriend to fuck with.Filling the Glee Fanfiction Friday Prompt: “I’m only telling you this because you won’t be able to tell anyone else.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Judge, Jury, and Executioner

There were two things in life that pissed Kurt Hummel off more than anything else: anyone who abused someone for any reason and users. He would see and hear things on the news and from people he worked with, and it made him wish every day that he lived in Arkham City and could take on Red Hood's role.

By nature, Kurt wasn't an aggressive person; he was quite the opposite actually. However, when he heard of someone who was manipulating their spouse through any form of abuse, someone who was beating their child, or people who were using someone in their life for fame or money, he would just about snap.

Thankfully, Kurt had someone in his life that could ground him. Someone who knew everything about him, even this darkness, and loved him regardless of it. He had met his best friend, Blaine Anderson, in elementary school. They became fast friends, and the Andersons didn't seem to be bothered by the rumors that were floating around out there about the Hummel family. They didn't care that people talked about their supposed dark dealings. What they cared about was that Kurt made their son happy.

Finally, when they were in high school, the boys decided to get their heads out of their asses and confess their feelings for each other. There were tears from both of them, and then, they shared the world's most passionate kiss, Kurt dominating it and Blaine letting him. From then on out, the two were inseparable.

During college, Kurt's dad paid for an apartment in New York for the boys, both of them attending NYU. Kurt was going to study business, so that someday, he'd be able to take over his father's many businesses. Meanwhile, Blaine was studying music. He wanted to write music and share his passion with as many people as he could. It was during an elective, a communications class of some sort, that Lexi Knight attached herself to Blaine and thus became the bane of Kurt's existence.

"I don't like her, Blaine," Kurt told him one night after Lexi had finally left the apartment. "What was she doing here anyway?"

"We have a big project coming up in class, and she offered to be my partner for it," Blaine said. "What is it you don't like about her?"

"I don't like the way she looks at you like you're a piece of meat. I don't like the way she touches your arms like she's trying to mark her territory or something by spreading her nasty-ass stench all over you. And, I really don't like the looks she gives me when your back is turned," Kurt ranted. He'd never told Blaien this, but one time, when they were at the library, he had overheard her on the phone telling someone that she was "working on getting him to trust her before the rest of the plan could come to light." Kurt still wasn't sure what it meant, but he didn't want to scare Blaine; so, he'd kept that tidbit quiet.

"She's using you for something; I just can't figure out what it is. My instincts have never been wrong before, and there's just something that's not right about her. Please, Blaine, I know you don't believe me, but just, please be careful. I have no doubt in my mind that Karma is going to bite that piece of trash in the ass, and I just don't want you getting mixed up with her when it does."

Blaine walked over to Kurt's side and threw his arms around his neck. "I love you, Kurt. I love you and nobody else, especially not some wannabe rocker girl whose wardrobe was out of date in the 90s. She means nothing to me, love. You, you are my everything."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Kurt answered. "And, her wardrobe is hideous, isn't it? If she didn't irritate me so much, I'd probably offer to give her a makeover."

The two laughed and lounged for the rest of the day, making sweet, gentle love that night.

The next day, though, everything changed.

" _Well sometimes I go out by myself  
_ _And I look across the water  
_ _And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
_ _And in my head I paint a picture_ "

"What's up, San?" Kurt asked as he answered the phone.

"Is Blaine sick today?" she asked.

"No, he should be in class with you. Wait. Why aren't _you_ in class?" Kurt asked, a sense of terror filling his chest.

"I left because he's not here; he never showed up," Santana told him. "I'm heading to your place right now."

"I'll meet you there," Kurt said and then hung up. He ran out the door of his classroom and hailed a cab, knowing it would be faster than walking.

When he got to the apartment, Blaine wasn't there either. Everything was just as it had been that morning when they left for class. Nothing was making sense. When Santana arrived, she found him standing in the middle of the living room, staring out the window.

"Kurt," she said softly, not wanting to startle him.

"His phone is off," Kurt said in a monotone voice. "I tried calling him, and it goes straight to voicemail."

"He's got an iPhone, right?" she asked. At Kurt's nod that, yes, he does have one, she continued talking. "Do the 'find my iPhone' thing. Surely your accounts are connected."

"You're a genius," Kurt said and pulled up the app on his phone. To his horror, the app said the phone was located in the apartment. He followed the dot until he was in the bedroom, and sure enough, the phone was laying on the bed. That wasn't the only thing on the bed, though. There, right beside the phone, was a strand of long, greasy brown hair that could only belong to one person. He checked the bedside table, the one they kept their emergency cash in, and it was gone.

"That piece of shit, motherfucking whore," Kurt shouted.

"Lexi?" Santana asked.

"How do you know?"

"She was missing today, too."

"Damnit. I never trusted that bitch, and now, I know why. Well, not exactly. I don't know what she wants with Blaine, but I'm going to find him and then… That bitch will wish she'd never fucked with my man."

Santana felt a ripple of fear roll through her as she watched her friend's personality seem to change right in front of her. She always knew he had a little darkness in him, and she had hoped she'd never see the day it was unleashed.

"Dad," Kurt said, holding his phone back up to his ear, "I need your help."

After he was done talking to Burt, Kurt pulled up another app on his phone that looked like some sort of GPS tracking site. Then, he went to look behind a picture in his and Blaine's apartment and saw something he'd never known was there: a safe. His dad had told him that he might need what was in there, though he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Kurt grabbed the contents and then turned around to look at Santana.

"I'm going to go get him."

"I'm coming with you," she said, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

"Do you know how to work one of these?" Kurt asked, showing her the handgun he was holding.

"Please," Santana said. "Number one, I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. I know how to protect myself. And number two, my favorite uncle taught me how to handle firearms from a young age. He always wanted me to know how to be safe and use one if I was ever in the position that I needed to."

"My dad had me learn for the same reason," Kurt said. "Apparently, the watches that he got for Blaine and me as gifts when we moved here, the ones you can only remove with a key, have a tracking device in them. After we get Blaine back, he and I are going to have a long talk. He's keeping an eye on both of our trackers and is getting a flight here as soon as possible."

The two went down to the garage and climbed in Kurt's navy blue [Astin Martin Vanquish](https://www.astonmartin.com/en-us/models/past-models/vanquish-s). Kurt put his phone in the holder, turned on the navigation system, and then headed out of Manhattan toward I-87. It looked like Blaine had about a three-hour head start on them, but once they hit the interstate, Kurt didn't care anymore about the speed limit and went as fast as he felt safe going.

The dot on his phone that was tracking Blaine's watch came to a stop near Lake Placid. Kurt was having Santana keep an eye on it while he continued to navigate through traffic. Thankfully, it wasn't a peak traveling season, so the roads were fairly open.

"I just keep wondering one thing," Santana said as they neared the house where the dot had stopped. "What does she want with him?"

"From what I could tell, she's wanted him for herself since the first time I met her. It's almost like she doesn't care that he's gay or with me. The looks she gives me, Santana, like she can change him somehow... They're disturbing."

"Unless she can do some crazy, voodoo magic shit, there is nothing that can make that boy stop loving you, Kurt."

"I've heard of people changing over a long period of time, sort of like Stockholm. Thankfully, he hasn't been with her long enough for that. San, I have no idea what we're going to walk in on or how I'm going to react. If you can get him out of there, do it. I'm going to deal with this bitch once and for all."

"Damn, Hummel," she said. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Kurt looked at the house, took a deep breath, and called his dad again. He told his dad what he had planned, and Burt told him to call the number he was about to text him if things went south. Burt said to ask for Noah, who, according to Burt, wasn't too far behind them.

"Dad, when I get Blaine back, you and I need to have a serious discussion about what it is that you do exactly," Kurt demanded. "I know there have been rumors, but Dad, I really need to know."

"I was already planning on telling you, kid," Burt said. "Now, go get your man."

"You ready?" Kurt asked Santana. She nodded, the two of them readied their guns, and then they both got out of the car.

It was dark out; the sun had set a few hours ago, and the house was quiet. As they approached the back door, they heard something from inside.

"Is she trying to sing?" Santana whispered. "She sounds like a cat that someone is trying to strangle."

"Don't make me laugh, San," Kurt giggled under his breath. "Either it's her or there's another person in there, because Blaine's voice is so much better than that." "Do you think she's dumb enough to have not locked the door?" Kurt asked.

"Even if she did, I can get it open," Santana replied. The door was, in fact, unlocked. "What a fucking idiot. Seriously, how stupid can one person really be?"

"Well, the bitch was dumb enough to try and steal my man, so who fucking knows."

The duo crept in the house, staying absolutely silent as they followed the horrific voice. When they got to a bedroom, they saw Blaine, bound and gagged on the bed, as he looked at the woman in horror. She was undressing in what they assumed she thought was a sexy way. Her movements were jerky, and she had absolutely no rhythm to speak of.

Santana stopped Kurt from charging in for just a moment. She wanted to make sure Lexi didn't have any weapons on her. "We need to catch her off guard," she whispered to Kurt. "We don't want to chance her hurting Blaine."

Kurt nodded, and they watched what happened next.

Lexi, after she had removed another article of clothing, took the gag out when Blaine began making sounds that she thought were in positive reaction to her stripping. "I want to hear you moaning for me baby."

"Are you insane?" Blaine asked indignantly, "Those were not moans; they were sounds of horror! Do the world a solid and never, ever sing again. You sound like-"

*CRACK*

Instead of finishing his sentence, Blaine felt a sting across his left cheek.

"Never say bad things about me again, baby," Lexi said.

Blaine was about ready to throw up with her being this close to him. He had never really looked at her this closely before. Her features were unappealing, and her hair... _God, did she ever fucking wash her hair?_ Before he got nauseous, she moved back again to continue her striptease.

"I'm only telling you this because you won't be able to tell anyone else," she said. "I'm the only person you'll ever talk to again. Nobody will ever find us where we're going, and I'm not sure your twink of a boyfriend would even care that you're gone. He's probably finding out that you're not home right now and is happy that he doesn't have to put up with you anymore."

It took all of Kurt's strength to not get up and beat the ever-loving shit out of her.

"You're wrong," Blaine said defiantly. "If I know Kurt, he's already called the cops and has every officer in New York looking for me."

"Blaine, how could he ever love you?" she asked. This was her specialty, the one thing she was good at. She knew exactly how to play people, to get them to bend to her will, and believe the most horrible things about themselves. "Within a few months with me, you'll never again think of Kurt. And, if I have to beat you into submission, well, too bad for you. I want you, Blaine, and I always get what I want, no matter what. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

At that, Kurt couldn't stay still any longer. He stood up and tackled her to the ground.

"You're never going to touch him again, you disgusting cow."

He held her there while Santana unbound Blaine and then picked him up, carrying him out of the room.

"NOOOOOO!" Lexi wailed. "You can't have him. He's mine."

"No, he's not. He's mine." Kurt got up to go after his friend and his lover. He wanted to beat Lexi to a pulp, but he was too worried about his boyfriend to spend any more time with her than he had to. He was just to the door when he heard a click and turned around.

Lexi was pointing a gun at him, a deranged look in her eyes. "If he can't have you, then he'll settle for me."

Before she could say another word, Kurt drew his gun and pulled the trigger. He watched as her body hit the ground, surprised that he didn't really feel anything. As if on autopilot, Kurt called the number his dad had sent him.

"I'm pulling up right now," Noah told him.

Kurt stood there and watched the blood pool around Lexi, feeling no remorse that she was dead. He knew that he probably should feel bad, that he should have called the cops and let them deal with her. It wasn't his job to be judge, jury, and executioner. All of that went out the window in his book, though, when she tried to take what was most precious to him.

He whispered out into the room, "I'm only telling you this because you won't be able to tell anyone else. You were never going to win. Even if I hadn't come tonight. Even if you had escaped with him, and it took me 15 years to find him. You never would have won, Lexi. We're soulmates, Blaine and me, and that means a lot more than anything you could have ever given him."

"Whoa, Porcelain," a familiar voice said behind him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt said as he hugged his friend from high school, Noah Puckerman.

"Go get your boy;, I've got this," Noah said.

"I don't think I'm ready to know more just yet," Kurt said. "I do want to know, though. When we get back to the city, Dad's going to be there, and I'd like to know how you fit into whatever is going on."

"You've got it, Kurt."

Santana drove them to a local hospital after Blaine told them that he thought his legs might be broken. After an x-ray, they told him they were just badly bruised and sent him home with some painkillers.

On the drive back to the city, Blaine told them everything. How Lexi wanted Blaine to be with her, how she was plotting with her dad and someone in the music industry to give him a job if he was with her, how she somehow knew he was going to be a star, and how she wanted the fame but did not want to have to work for it.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, love," Blaine said and then sobbed into Kurt's chest. "She was a user and manipulator, just one of the most horrendous people I've ever met in my life."

"She's not someone you'll ever have to worry about again, my love. You're safe now, and that's all that matters," Kurt replied. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you again. I promise."


End file.
